Karen Black
Karen Black (1939 - 2013) Film Deaths *''The Outfit'' (1973) [Bett Harrow]: Shot to death (off-screen) by hitmen while she's sitting in a car; her body is shown afterwards when Robert Duvall discovers that she's dead. (Thanks to Tony) *''The Great Gatsby (1974)'' [Myrtle Wilson]: Hit by a car (off-screen) driven by Mia Farrow. Her body is shown afterwards when Bruce Dern arrives at the scene. *''The Squeeze'' (Diamond Thieves; The Heist; The Rip-Off) (1978) [Clarisse Saunders]: Shot in her chest to death (further details needed). (Thanks to Big O) *''Killing Heat'' (Graset sjunger) (1981) [Mary Turner]: Stabbed to death by John Kani. Her body is discovered at the start of the movie, and the rest of the movie proceeds in flashback leading up to the murder. *''Eternal Evil'' (The Blue Man) (1985) [Janus]: Shot in the head by Winston Rekert while she's trying to strangle John Novak. * Savage Dawn (1985)' [Rachel]: Run over by a tank which goes out of control after a granade is thrown into it. *Out of the Dark (1989)'' [Ruth Wilson]: Killed by Cameron Dye (as he's disguised as Bobo) *Mirror Mirror' '(1990)' [''Susan Gordon]: Dies of shock/blood loss after her hand is mangled in a demonically-possessed garbage disposal. *''Children of the Night'' (1991) [Karen Thompson]: Stabbed in the chest by her daughter (Maya McLaughlin) after Karen is transformed into a vampire and goes into a cocoon to hibernate; we only see the blood running out of the cocoon. (Thanks to PortsGuy) *''Tuesday Never Comes (1992)'' [Michelle]: Shot (I couldn't tell exactly where she was hit) in the crossfire of a shoot-out between Jason Holt and some drug dealers; she dies shortly afterwards in Jason's arms, as he tries to get her to smoke crack cocaine to ease her pain. *''Starstruck'' (1995) [Bertha]: Neck snapped by Julie Strain while Russ Tamblyn films it for his snuff film. *''Children of the Corn IV: The Gathering'' (Deadly Harvest) (1996) [June Rhodes]: Impaled on a pitchfork (off-screen) after she enters the farmhouse; the scene fades to black as she's being pulled towards the pitchfork. Her body is shown afterwards later on. (Thanks to Liz) *''Miner's Massacre'' (Curse of the Forty-Niner) (2002) [Aunt Nelly]: Burned to death when she tries to attack the killer with a lantern. (Thanks to Disciplesoffufkin) *''Las Vampirious Moronious'' (2002) [Karen Black]: Bitten on the throat (with comically fake vampire fangs) by Lloyd Kaufman in the Troma Studios office. (This short film is available as a hidden 'Easter Egg' on the US DVD compilation Best of Tromadance Film Festival Vol. 1 and as a bonus feature on Troma's DVD of Tuesday Never Comes.) TV Deaths *''Trilogy of Terror'' (1975 TV movie) [Julie/Millicent/Therese/Amelia]: Playing multiple roles in the three different stories, "Julie/Millicent" kills herself when one of her dual personalities uses a voodoo doll on the other. Her body is shown afterwards when George Gaynes discovers her and removes her wig, revealing that the two "sisters" were the same person. (Karen's other characters survive their stories.) *''Miami Vice: Victims of Circumstance (1989)'' [Helen Jackson]: Shot in the chest by John Leguizamo. (Thanks to Vladnos) *''Trilogy of Terror 2'' (1996 TV movie) [Amelia]: During the beginning of the final segment He Who Kills, Amelia (who was possessed by the spirit of the Zuni Doll at the end of the first movie) and her mom are both dead offscreen most likely homicide. Noteworthy Connections: *Ex-wife of Robert Burton *Ex-wife of L.M. 'Kit' Carson *Wife of Stephen Ecklerberry *Mother of Hunter Carson and Celine Ecklerberry Gallery karenblack-greatgatsby.jpg|Karen Black in The Great Gatsby karenblack-trilogyofterror.jpg|Karen Black in Trilogy of Terror karenblack-eternalevil.jpg|Karen Black in Eternal Evil karenblack-mirrormirror.jpg|Karen Black in Mirror Mirror karenblack-starstruck.jpg|Karen Black in Starstruck karenblack-vampiriousmoronious.jpg|Karen Black in Las Vampirious Moronious karenblackthesqueeze.png|Karen Black in The Squeeze mirrormirrorkarenblack.png|Karen Black in Mirror, Mirror Karen Black in Mirror Mirror 1.jpg|Karen Black in Mirror Mirror 1 Karen Black in Mirror Mirror 2.jpg|Karen Black in Mirror Mirror 2 Black, Karen Black, Karen Black, Karen Black, Karen Black, Karen Category:Scientologist Category:Death scenes by murder Category:Death scenes by shooting Category:Death scenes by vehicular homicide Category:Death scenes by stabbing Category:Death scenes by supernatural forces Category:Death scenes by broken neck Category:Female deaths by broken neck Category:Death scenes by burning Category:Death scenes by vampire bite Category:Death scenes by voodoo Category:Death scenes by female killer Category:Death scenes shot in the chest Category:Death scenes by chest trauma Category:Death scenes by accident Category:Cancer victims Category:Golden Globe Nominees Category:Golden Globe Winners Category:Actors who died in Stephen King Movies Category:European actors and actresses Category:Czech actors and actresses Category:European-American actors and actresses Category:Off-screen deaths Category:Miami Vice cast members Category:Family Guy cast members Category:Performers who did nude scenes Category:Fangoria Chainsaw Award Winners Category:Death scenes by overrun with car